marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Morales (Earth-1048)
, partner of Spider-Man | Relatives = Rio Morales (mother); Jefferson Davis (father, deceased); Aaron Davis (paternal uncle) | Universe = Earth-1048 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 160 lbs (63 kg) | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student, vigilante | Education = Midtown High School | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Creators = Jon Paquette; Benjamin Arfmann; Kelsey Beachum; Christos Gage; Dan Slott | First = | HistoryText = Early Life Miles was born in Brooklyn, the son of police officer Jefferson Davis and Rio Morales. He grew up idolizing Spider-Man as his favorite super-hero. Marvel's Spider-Man Miles was one of the many civillians present on a street when Spider-Man took down a helicopter carrying members of the Demons gang. When his father was going to be awarded at the New York City Hall by his heroic acts after helping Spider-Man against the Demons, Martin Li acting as his evil alter ego Mister Negative attacked the place, as part of his revenge plot against mayor Norman Osborn. While Miles and his mother survived the attack, his father died trying to prevent one of Mr. Negative’s men from setting off one of the bombs strapped to his chest. His father's death caused him to become distant and reckless, even trying to fight criminals by himself, only to be saved by Spider-Man. Upon meeting his hero, Miles was awestruck. Spider-Man decided to give Miles a quick lesson in fighting, one in which Miles managed to accidentally punch Spider-Man in the face. This encounter with Spider-Man helped him to cheer up. Peter Parker later advised his mother to send him to work at F.E.A.S.T. Shelter to help distract him and make him feel better. There, he met Peter’s aunt, May Parker. When Dr. Octopus and his Sinister Six took over Manhattan and unleashed the felons held at the Raft, Miles and Mary Jane Watson helped Spider-Man deal with the crisis. He also helped May at the F.E.A.S.T. Shelter to keep it safe from the escaped convicts and to help those seeking refuge from the destruction outside. While helping move boxes at the shelter, a genetically altered spider similar to the one that bit Peter years before that had hitched a ride on Mary Jane Watson’s jacket after she invaded a secret lab on Norman's apartment, jumped off Mary Jane and made its way down to the boxes Miles was moving, causing him to be bitten. Three months after the crisis that struck the city, and the defeat of Dr. Octopus, Miles manifested spider powers similar to those of Spider-Man. When he was helping Peter move in to a new apartment, Miles demonstrated his newfound powers to Peter by sticking to the roof, and, to his surprise, Peter did as well, revealing his secret identity as Spider-Man. The City That Never Sleeps Aspiring to be a Spider-Man just like his idol, Miles called Peter on a number of occasions, asking for training with his new powers. Peter argued that he is too young to do what he does, but promised him to occasionally teach Miles some things when he was ready. Eager to try more things with his powers, Miles jumped from one of the bridges of the city to see if he could resist a great fall, but ended up injured with a fractured toe. While in the hospital, he called Peter who, upon hearing what Miles did, advised him not to be reckless with his powers since they carry with them a great responsibility. Days later, while on Peter's apartment, Miles discovered that Peter also assembled him a pair of Web-Shooters, and was planning to finally begin training him. To do this, Peter took Miles to the top of the Chrysler Building to teach him how to web-swing from skyscrapers. Spider-Geddon When the Inheritors became a threat again to the Spider-Totems around the multiverse, Miles was visited by Peter and the Superior Spider-Man of Earth-616. Peter told him that he had to go away for a while to help fight the Inheritors, and that in case of a crisis in his absence, Miles should act as Spider-Man and help out. Eager, Miles agreed. When asked by the Superior Spider-Man why they shouldn’t bring Miles along, Peter answered that he’s too young to come along on such a dangerous mission and that in case he doesn’t come back, at least his world will still have a Spider-Man. | Personality = Miles is shown to be as brave as his father, Jefferson Davis, not thinking twice before helping someone, sometimes, even putting himself in danger. This was shown when he saved a civilian from criminals that escaped from Ryker's Island, or when he was assaulted and tried to fight back, just to be saved by Spider-Man. | Powers = Miles powers may differ a little from his Earth-1610 Counterpart, as he is not seen having his bio-electrokinesis, camouflage or venom blast powers. *'Spider Physiology:' Miles Morales gained the proportionate abilities of a spider after being bitten by a spider which had been genetically-modified by Norman Osborn. *'Superhuman Durability:' Miles' body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. He can withstand great impacts, such as when he jumped from one of the bridges of the city, falling to the grownd below and barely suffering any damage. *'Wall-Crawling:' Miles can cling to any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure he can stick to walls is thus far unknown. *'Superhuman Speed:' Miles possesses the proportionate speed of a spider, therefore he can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Miles advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Miles possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Agility:' Miles' agility, balance, flexibility, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic-level gymnast. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Miles reflexes are greatly enhanced and are currently about 20 times greater than those of an ordinary human. *'Spider-Sense:' When danger is present, Miles feels a buzzing sensation in his head as a sort of early warning system, allowing him to react accordingly. His spider-sense offers him near complete awareness of his surroundings. | Abilities = *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Miles was briefly tought how to defend himself by Spider-Man, who saved him from an assault. This was later proven to be useful, when miles stood up for a civillian who was being attacked by Ryker's Island escapees. *'Expert Hacker:' Miles was shown to be able to use his tablet to hack into many types of devices. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Tablet * Web-Shooters | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Miles is voiced by Nadji Jeter in the video game Marvel's Spider-Man. ** Jeter previously voiced another version of Miles in the television series Marvel's Spider-Man. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Morales Family Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Precogs Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Physicists Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Midtown High School Student